coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5681 (30th January 2004)
Plot Fiz learns that Tyrone didn't grass Kirk up, so he's on the run for nothing. Eric Gartside takes Shelley to a posh restaurant. He is obviously devoted to her and she has a nice time. Tyrone agrees to help Fiz get Kirk off the hook. They go to the jewellers in disguise and slip the ring back into its display case whilst the shop assistant isn't looking. Shelley agrees to go back to Eric's house for a cup of tea. His overbearing mother, Dolly lives there and greets them in her dressing gown. Eric and his mother are inseparable. Shelley beats a hasty retreat, refusing Eric's offer of another date. She advises him to cut the apron strings before he asks another girl out. Cilla turns the heat up on Rita and phones up the Gazette with her story. Candice has put a lonely hearts ad in the Gazette on Eileen's behalf. Eileen is livid. Fiz fails to get hold of Kirk to tell him the police aren't after him. Kirk goes to the police station and hands himself in as the mastermind behind the heist on the jewellers. He gets arrested on suspicion of theft. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones Guest cast *Eric Gartside - Peter Kay *Waiter - Philip Dinsdale *Sharon Jones - Liz Fitzgerald-Taylor *Dolly Gartside - Janice Connolly *PC Boulter - Philip Hazelby Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Yard *Victoria Parade *Wilde & Fraser Jewellers *Weatherfield Police Station *Weatherfield Quays *Glass Restaurant *Eric Gartside's house - Living room and hallway Notes *This additional episode, featuring the second guest appearance of Peter Kay, was transmitted at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirk reveals all as Fiz and Tyrone try to save him; Cilla escalates her campaign to ruin Rita's reputation; and Shelley gets more than she bargained for on her date. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,630,000 viewers (6th place). *This episode - along with Episodes 4301 and 5680 - was included as a special feature on the Peter Kay DVD Driven to Distraction, released by Granada Ventures on 3rd October 2005. Notable dialogue Eric Gartside: "Excuse me, garçon. It's blowing a gale here. Can we have a table inside please? It's like a wind tunnel." --- Eric Gartside: "'Where'd you think I'd take you, the bus station cafe? You look lovely, you look really nice, I've told you. You see, you're doing what that waiter did now, aren't yer? Judging a book by its cover. He saw us coming in here, cheap clothes, me uncomfortable in a tie, you dolled up to the nines, too much slap - mutton. He thought 'Stick em near the door, out the way.' And now you don't feel like you should be here, now you don't feel good enough, you're thinking everyone's looking at you and thinking you look common and cheap, well you don't. You have just as much a right to be here as ever and our money's just as good as theirs. Not that I'm a socialist mind, I don't want you thinking that. Anyway, let's just keep politics out of it tonight... and religion ...are you Catholic? Never mind, I don't want to know. Here we go, Le Gammon!" --- Eric Gartside: "By 'eck you don't get much do you?!" Shelley Unwin (Embarrassed): "It's very well presented though." Eric Gartside: "Aye, so's Blue Peter. I've got leaves - leaves on me plate! Chef's left t'back door open, must have blown on, leaves!!" Shelley Unwin: "What are you looking for?" Eric Gartside: "Me meat! I need a magnifying glass!" --- Eric Gartside: "Hiya Mum, I thought you were at Jazzercise?" Dolly Gartside: "It got cancelled. Marlene's got groin strain." --- Eric Gartside: "Shelley married a bigamist, Mum." Dolly Gartside (Astounded): "What ever did you do that for?" Shelley Unwin: "I didn't...I didn't know he was a bigamist when I married him!" Dolly Gartside: "Oh well, that's like my sister Pat, like your Auntie Pat. She didn't know her husband was a vegetarian 'til the reception." Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD